popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubomi (GF/dm)
Lyrics Nihongo 春風がふいて ゆれる恋心 あふれる想いを今 伝えたくて いつもの仲間たちと 桜を見にいく話で 持ちきり 楽しそうに 笑った あなたの指には 最近 リングが見つからない ふと目があった瞬間 視線そらさないから 息がとまる 桜色づくよ 走り出す想い 彼女がいるって 聞いて あきらめようと 決めていたのに 「いつでも 話をきくよ」なんて言って やさしさをくれるから 素直に 信じてもいい 今にも 咲きだしそうな 淡いつぼみ Romaji harukaze ga fuite yureru koigokoro afureru omoi wo ima tsutaetakute itsumo no nakamatachi to sakura wo mi ni iku hanashi de mochikiri tanoshisou ni waratta anata no yubi ni wa saikin ring ga mitsukaranai futome ga atta shunkan shisen soranai kara iki ga tomaru sakurairo zuku yo hashiridasu omoi kanojo ga irutte kiite akirame you to kimeteita no ni "itsudemo hanashi wo kiku yo" nante itte yasashisa wo kureru kara sunao ni shinjite mo ii ima ni mo sakidashisou na awai tsubomi English Translation The spring wind is blowing my swaying love, Now, I wanted to tell you my overflowing thoughts With my usual friends, My hot topic in my story is going to see the cherry blossoms I laughed happily And in your finger that you recently ring is not shown Suddenly is the moment that we've met That look is not diverted And it stops my breath My feelings runs to the brute cherry blossom color She have listened But she have decided to give up her will "I'll listen to your story anytime", you said to me Giving me the kindness Honestly, believe me very well Now, watching out to bloom Is a pale flower bud Long Version 春風がふいて ゆれる恋心 あふれる想いを今 伝えたくて いつもの仲間たちと 桜を見にいく話で 持ちきり 楽しそうに 笑った あなたの指には 最近 リングが見つからない ふと目があった瞬間 視線そらさないから 息がとまる 桜色づくよ 走り出す想い 彼女がいるって 聞いて あきらめようと 決めていたのに 「いつでも 話をきくよ」なんて言って やさしさをくれるから 素直に 信じてもいい 今にも 咲きだしそうな 淡いつぼみ "彼女と 別れそう"だと 噂に聞いたけど 本当か 知りたくて メールを たくさんしても やさしさの ウラ側の リアルな気持ちに 触れられない 「サクラが もうすぐ 満開だね」 隣に座って いつも 話してくる 咲きほこる花に みんなで はしゃいでる 友達のまま いたくなくて 偶然のフリして ついてゆく 舞いちる花びら つかまえられたら 願いが叶うという 桜の花にたくして あふれる 想いを 今 伝えるから 桜の季節が 今年も おとずれ 髪をなでる 春風に 胸の奥が くすぐったくなる 去年とかわらない 仲間たちの笑顔 他愛のない おしゃべり あの日の 並木を歩く 2つに重なる影 桜色づくよ 走りだす想い 彼女がいるって 聞いて あきらめようと 決めていたのに 「いつでも 話をきくよ」なんて言って やさしさを くれたから 素直に 信じたくて 桜の花にたくして 伝えたの 凛々しく 咲き誇るよ 淡いつぼみ Long Romaji harukaze ga fuite yureru koigokoro afureru omoi wo ima tsutaetakute itsumo no nakamatachi to sakura wo mi ni iku hanashi de mochikiri tanoshisou ni waratta anata no yubi ni wa saikin ring ga mitsukaranai futome ga atta shunkan shisen soranai kara iki ga tomaru sakurairo zuku yo hashiridasu omoi kanojo ga irutte kiite akirame you to kimeteita no ni "itsudemo hanashi wo kiku yo" nante itte yasashisa wo kureru kara sunao ni shinjite mo ii ima ni mo sakidashisou na awai tsubomi "kanojo to wakaresou" dato uwasa ni kiitakedo hontou ka shiritakute mail wo takusan shite mo yasashisa no uragawa no real na kimochi ni fureranai "sakura ga mousugu mankai da ne" tonari ni suwatte itsumo hanashite kuru saki horu hana ni minna de hashaideru tomodachi no mama itakunakute guuzen no furishite tsuite yuku maichiru hanabira tsuka maeraretara negai ga kanau to iu sakura no hana ni takushite afureru omoi wo ima tsukaeru kara sakura no kisetsu ga kotoshi mo otozure kami wo naderu harukaze ni mune no oku ga kusuguttaku naru kyonen to kawaranai nakamatachi no egao taai no nai ojaberi ano hi no namiki wo aruku 2-tatsu ni kasanaru kage sakurairo zuku yo hashiridasu omoi kanojo ga irutte kiite akirame you to kimeteita no ni "itsudemo hanashi wo kiku yo" nante itte yasashisa wo kureru kara sunao ni shinjitakute sakura no hana ni takushite tsukaeta no ririshiku sakihokoru yo awai tsubomi Long English Translation The spring wind is blowing my swaying love, Now, I wanted to tell you my overflowing thoughts With my usual friends, My hot topic in my story is going to see the cherry blossoms I laughed happily And in your finger that you recently ring is not shown Suddenly is the moment that we've met That look is not diverted And it stops my breath My feelings runs to the brute cherry blossom color She have listened But she have decided to give up her will "I'll listen to your story anytime", you said to me Giving me the kindness Honestly, believe me very well Now, watching out to bloom Is a pale flower bud When I said "goodbye to her", I heard the rumors, Wanting to really know Even there is a lot of mail, It is not touched On the kind back side Of my real feelings "The cherry blossoms will soon be in full bloom" I always come talk, sitting next to you The flowers bloom in glee to everyone Rather than wanting to have remaining friends By going to pretend with a chance I once caught a petal dancing while falling And my wishes came true Having a lot of cherry flowers My overflowing feelings, now, Are told I visisted the cherry blossom season this year, Stroking my hair in the spring breeze The back of my chest becomes ticklish Last year did not changed, and with my friends' smiles, It was silly without chatter That day, I walked down to the row of trees The shadows overlap two times My feelings runs to the brute cherry blossom color She have listened But she have decided to give up her will "I'll listen to your story anytime", you said to me Giving me the kindness Honestly, you believed in me I told you entrusted in the cherry flower Dignified and bloomed Is a pale flower bud Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of つぼみ, titled つぼみ(Long Version), can be found in the GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3 Original Soundtracks 2nd season album. Trivia *'つぼみ' is part of the Pleasure Box series of unlocks from GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3. *'つぼみ' was added to jubeat saucer on May 1st, 2013. *'つぼみ' is one of the unlockable crossover songs for pop'n music ラピストリア on the 発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡 event. *Another song called Tsubomi was in Pop'n Music 15, but its genre was "Pinkish" and it was by the Parquets. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Jacket Tsubomi Jacket.png|つぼみ's jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Megumi Tatsumi Songs Category:Hakken! Yomigaetta BEMANI iseki Category:Crossover Songs Category:GUITAR FREAKS/drummania songs